1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to diagnosing a CableCARD-related status and performing proper processing according to the diagnosis result in an OpenCable system, an OpenCable host, and an OpenCable reception apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As many broadcast systems become digital, the use of digital broadcast contents increases. Accordingly, the importance of copy-protection technologies and subscriber authentication for protecting digital broadcast contents which are produced by investing enormous amounts of funds and human resources, is also increasing. If an embedded CAS (Conditional Access System) is hacked, no method exists to protect a provider from the hacking. However, if a CableCARD is used, it is possible to protect a provider from such hacking without much difficulty and at low cost by changing the CableCARD to a new one.
Under this environment, the United States has adopted an OpenCable standard by CableLabs as a next-generation digital cable broadcast standard to be used after 2005. Recently, Korea has adopted the OpenCable standard as a domestic digital cable broadcast transmission/reception matching standard. The OpenCable standard is based on MPEG-2, which is an image standard, and Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), which is a cable modem transmission standard.
The OpenCable standard is divided into a hardware part and a software part. The hardware part of the OpenCable standard is composed of a set-top box and a Point Of Deployment (POD) device that provides security and reception functions and is separated from the set-top box. The separation of the POD device from the set-top box is aimed at establishing a competitive system for producing and supplying set-top boxes that is not restricted by solutions supplied by specific companies, and as a result, leads to commercialization and cost reduction of set-top boxes.
The software part of the OpenCable standard is middleware based on an OpenCable Application Platform (OCAP) standard. The OCAP standard is a standard for interactive services in cable broadcast. The OCAP standard can provide web-based services to a cable broadcast, so as to support enhanced bi-directional services to viewers.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional OpenCable system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional OpenCable system includes a network 110, a headend 120, a host 130, and a CableCARD 140.
The headend 120 is a signal source for all signals delivered to downstream systems and may be a sky-wave broadcast station, a satellite service, a local microwave relay, etc. The headend 120 and host 130 perform A/V, Out-Of-Band (OOB), and DOCSIS bi-directional communications with each other via a Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network. The host 130 may be a set-top box or a television, and includes electronic devices for transferring broadcast signals from a source to a subscriber and converting the broadcast signals into other formats. The host 130 and the CableCARD 140 perform successive data transmissions and basic protocol communications through data/address line communication. The CableCARD 140 additionally has a descrambling function for Audio/Video (A/V) streams and scrambled streams and a copy-protection function for contents protection. Also, along with providing the interactive services, the CableCARD can also function as a communication device so that it can support communications through a CableCARD modem and a DOCSIS modem.
As such, in the OpenCable system, since a CableCARD is indispensable, there may be cases when no service is provided due to CableCARD-related problems. In these cases, users cannot actually obtain any information about such problems, but must know what the problems are or why no service is received. However, it is difficult for even a service provider to find the cause of the service or communication interruption. Also, many inconveniences arise, such as the time consumed when finding the cause of such problems, during which the user cannot utilize any services.